


The Only Rules that Apply to Rulers

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Ygraine, But here we hate him, Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hunith is Merlin with years of wisdom and more patience, I just finished Hunith’s fic so I had to figure out how to not make all moms the same 😂, I know some people kinda like Uther from my other fic, Kid Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kid Merlin (Merlin), M/M, My general consensus if this:, My goal here is for Ygraine to make Uther look at pathetic as possible, POV Arthur, The humor mainly comes from Merlin and Arthur being cute af, Ygraine is a hardcore version of Arthur with less patience for stupidity, bc even with Ygraine alive he's still up to his bs, in the beginning at least, obviously they grow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: “You have to listen to me!” Arthur said, stomping his foot as he tried to regain the other boy’s attention “I’m the prince!” He shouted and reached forward to jab at his arm. The boy looked at him with consideration.“My mama says I should only listen to people who are smarter than me,” He said calmly and tilted his head “Are you smarter than me?”“Yes! I know how to count toten.”“Well, I know how to count to twenty,” The boy shrugged and went back to the flowers “So I guessyouhave to listen tome.”Arthur gaped. He wasn’t sure how this had all gone so wrong.“I don’t like you,” He muttered and plopped onto the ground next to him. He wrinkled his nose, eyes searching the empty forest for a moment before turning back to the boy “You’re going to be my friend.”“No, thank you.”OrInstead of Ygraine dying as the cost for Arthur’s birth, it was an important druid leader. This leads to a massive war between magic and non-magical creatures… That isn’t why Merlin is Arthur’s enemy though. That’s more because he said his hair isn’t pretty.
Relationships: Background, Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592419
Comments: 142
Kudos: 2225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I started Alator’s fic but then I had a specific scene idea for Ygraine and just veered off-course completely lol. But hey. Now all of the parents are done unless we add in Gorlois and Vivienne at some point 🙌

Arthur wasn’t supposed to be awake.

But he really, really, _really_ wanted some milk and how was he supposed to get milk if he was asleep? Unfortunately, nobody else seemed to have this problem because there were no servants or maids about to help aid him in his endeavor.

It was like his father always said. If you want something done you either have to threaten to behead someone or do it yourself. Arthur wasn’t quite old enough to behead anyone so he was going to have to go with the latter…For now.

The good news was that Nimueh was still awake! Though she looked kind of tired. She probably should be in bed. Old people needed to be in bed more and his mom said that Nimueh was actually much older than she looked which was kind of crazy because she already looked like an adult.

“…I’m not sure what they want from us.” 

Arthur froze. That was definitely his father’s voice. He frowned, trying to peer around the pillars of the empty throne room to find Nimueh was actually standing in front of his parents, face blank as his father paced back and forth. He looked too busy to get Arthur his milk.

“They want justice,” Nimueh sighed and held up her hands “Zandor was a great prophet. He was said to be about to finish delivering the great prophecy of Albion when he was killed.”

“He was killed by your magic!” Uther said, throwing his hands up “Why do they blame us?” He asked and Nimueh closed her eyes as she took a long breath.

“I warned you the cost would be high, but I hadn’t realized your greed for a child would cause such strife within my community. You killed a man for an heir and don’t even show the slightest bit of regret. People are annoyed that you think you can use us like you do animals! If I had known it would be Zandor’s life I would have never-“

“Never what?” A voice asked and Arthur blinked. His mother wasn’t standing like his father was, but instead sitting on her throne, chin held high as her eyes flicked over Nimueh with an almost taunting glare. When Nimueh didn’t respond, she stood up. “Go on.” She said and stepped forward. Nimueh didn’t step away but she pulled her shoulders back, leaning away ever so slightly. “Look me in the eyes and tell me exactly how much you value my son’s life.” She said, voice lowering as she continued to step to Nimueh until they were mere inches apart. “No?" She asked and Nimueh swallow. Uther seemed unperturbed by the display because he was still talking. 

“And what? Do you plan to betray us too?” His father continued, throwing his hands up “To leave Camelot with the other sorcerers and dragonlords who had the nerve to sneak away from their homes only to fight against us?” He asked. 

Nimueh didn’t look at him as she answered. Her eyes were still fixed on Ygraine who hadn’t moved away.

“No, my lord.” She said, voice even and slow “I just think we could avoid war if we find a solution.”

“Please,” Uther muttered, pacing once more. “We could win in a war against traitors. I fought for Camelot once before. My knights are better trained than any other kingdom. They should not be trying to bargain as if we are in the wrong-”

“What do they want?” His mother asked, finally stepping away from Nimueh to return back to her throne. Uther froze.

“We aren’t giving them anything, Ygraine-“

“I wasn’t humoring this as a debate,” His mother told him flatly “Nimueh does have some points. We were so overjoyed with our years with Arthur that we neglected to see how the loss of this man affected our people. He was a person too.”

“He died an honorable death. A death for our son!”

“And we did not give him the proper respect for that,” Ygraine continued calmly “So, tell me. What would they like from us to feel reassured they are valued within Camelot’s walls? There does not need to be any bloodshed over this matter.” She said and Nimueh’s shoulders relaxed slightly. Arthur wondered vaguely how likely this could resolve fast enough to get him his milk. He squirmed from his hiding spot.

“I will speak to them and learn more,” She promised and gave a low curtsy “Thank you, your majesties.” She said and Ygraine cleared her throat.

“Nimueh?” She asked as the witch went to turn away. “Don’t think I’m not aware that there are those who believe Arthur’s life is a just compensation to take for Zandor’s.” She said and tilted her head slightly “And I will tell you now, if you leave this room and give them any information on my son… If they even know the color of his eyes… I will personally make sure a whisper of my name summons more fear for you than the wrath of any god you might know.”

There was a pause.

“Exactly.” His father agreed with a fierce nod. “What she said.” Arthur wrinkled his nose a little. This was taking too long. Hesitantly, he stepped further out just I time to see Nimueh go white, eyes widening as her gaze settled upon him.

“Mom?” He called and Ygraine whipped around at the sound his voice. “I want some milk.” 

Immediately, the expression on his mother’s face vanished to be replaced with something softer as she looked at him with the barest hint of a smile.

“Some milk?” She asked and stood up, “It’s nighttime, little lion. You should be in bed!” She said and Arthur let his lower lip pop out in devastation at such an answer. His mother knelt in front of him and ran a thumb over his cheek. “Maybe… We could go to the kitchens and get some milk and pie… But you can’t tell your father.” She whispered with a finger to her lips. Arthur glanced over her shoulder to see Nimueh and Uther still talking quietly.

“I’m good at secrets.” He promised and his mother bopped the end of his nose.

“Come on, then. Let’s go get some milk.”

“What were you talking to Aunt Nimueh about?”

“Apples.” His mother replied without a hint of hesitation. Arthur frowned. That didn’t seem right. “Do you like apples?" His mother asked, not letting him think too much on it. 

"Yes! I like green apples and red apples and yellow apples!"

"What about blue apples?"

"There’s no such thing as blue apples," Arthur sighed. Why didn’t his mother know this? It was a good thing she had him. Otherwise she would go around saying she liked blue apples. Blue apples weren't a thing, he was pretty sure. Before he could go more into the matter there was the sound of feet scuffling beside them.

“I like purple apples.”

Ugh.

"You’re supposed to be in bed!" Arthur frowned, letting go of his mother’s hand to scowl at the little girl also hiding behind a pillar. "Go to bed, Morgana!”

“But I want pie too!" Morgana frowned and Arthur looked up at his mother for backup. Ygraine paused, looking at the other child for a few seconds silently before kneeling down.

“Where’s your mother, darling?” She asked, voice soft despite the tension rising in her shoulders. Morgana looked down at the ground and kicked the floor.

"She’s left again. Dad can’t find her.” She grumbled. Arthur looked at the ceiling. Why did nobody care about this milk situation? Was he so unloved that he was going to have to listen to Morgana start crying? Why did she even have to visit so much?

“Arthur.” His mom said sharply and he jumped before realizing she was waiting for him to say something.

“Oh. Do you want to come get milk too?” He asked, a little defeated. Morgana nodded brightly. “Okay, but you only have a little bit.” He told her and reached over to grab her hand so they could hurry this along. “And there is no such thing as purple apples!” He added loudly as an afterthought.

Ridiculous. Arthur put up with so much.

* * *

It was a few days later when Arthur’s mother took him to the forest.

"Why are we here?" He asked, standing on his tip toes to try and see over a bush "Mom, there’s really no such thing as blue apples! You can’t find them here.” He insisted and his mom smiled at him before ruffling his hair.

"We aren’t here for apples, lion. We’re here because..." She trailed off, lips pursing. Arthur waited. "Well, I need to speak to someone.” She finally said. Arthur tilted his head. "Your father attacked some people without me knowing. It’s started a war." She continued slowly “I’m hoping to resolve it with some diplomacy."

“What’s that?”

“Don’t worry, your father doesn’t know the word either.” She muttered and Arthur could only blink as she led him to fallen log “Now, I told the guards to wait outside the forest for now while I speak to my friend. Don’t move from this spot, alright?" She asked, pointing a finger at him. Arthur nodded. “I’m serious, Arthur. No leaving or else I’m not letting you come with me next time.” She warned. Arthur nodded again. His mother fixed him with one last look before nodding and marching off deeper into the woods.

Then Arthur left.

What? He was pretty much an adult now. He could fight monsters and stuff. It wasn’t his fault nobody let him. Maybe he could prove his valor by finding a sorcerer to kill like his father spoke of doing last night. He picked up a fallen stick, whacking it wildly around like the other knights were teaching him to do. Parry and block. He didn’t quite think the blocking was as important as getting the sword out of his enemy’s hand, but whatever. He would learn it anyways. 

"What are you doing?"

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Arthur screeched, almost dropping his weapon as he spun around. There was no one. "Are you a ghost?” He whispered, a little panicked. Would sticks work against ghosts? He swallowed. This was not ideal. “I know how to kill ghosts!” He lied, stabbing the air just in case.

“Ghosts are already dead, silly. They can’t be killed." The voice said and Arthur paused.

"Well...I’ll hurt you."

"You don’t even know where I am.”

“I’ll find you.”

“You’re not doing a good job so far.”

“Stop that!” Arthur yelled, stomping his foot. There was a rustling above him and slowly he looked up to see a figure hovering above in one of the branches of the tree Arthur was currently peering around. “Found you!" He added and tried to stab upwards. Tragically, the tree was too tall for him. “Come down so I can kill you!” He called and from above a pair of eyes looked down at him.

“Come up here and kill me.”

“No, you come down here.”

"Can’t you climb a tree?" The boy asked and Arthur spluttered for a moment as he considered the height to where the boy was swinging his legs. Arthur narrowed his eyes. 

New tactic then.

“How old are you?” He asked and the boy frowned before counting on his fingers for a moment.

“Five.” He decided and Arthur nodded. Perfect.

“You’re too little to be up there then!” He called and the boy stopped swinging his legs. “I’m six and not allowed to be that high so you definitely aren’t.” He reasoned. His infallible logic seemed to come through because the boy sighed and jumped from the branch with a small thud. Arthur stared, a little uncertain if he was okay before the boy popped up again. 

"You don’t look like you can kill me.” He noted and Arthur let his mouth fall open.

"You don’t look like you can kill me either!” He snapped "Besides, my friends taught me how to fight."

“I could kill you.” The other boy said, puffing out his chest “But I won’t because I’m nice.”

Arthur doubted this. The boy was small and gangly with clothes that didn’t even fit right. Arthur could probably blow him over being big and strong and all (that’s why you have to drink milk).

"You can’t kill me,” Arthur grumbled and tugged at his arm “Come on. I have to show my mom I caught you." He said and the boy bristled, yanking his arm away.

“But you didn’t!” He said and sat on the ground. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I did.”

“You’re a liar. I’m not going with you.” The boy said and Arthur felt his temper flare up at the sheer insolence being displayed right now. By a boy who didn’t even look to drink a good amount of milk no less. As if to add insult to injury, the boy began to pick at some flowers on the ground, no longer paying Arthur any attention. Who didn’t pay attention to him? He was important. Everyone told him so. 

“You have to listen to me!” Arthur said, stomping his foot as he tried to regain the other boy’s attention “I’m the prince!” He shouted and reached forward to jab at his arm. The boy looked at him with consideration, seemingly nonplussed by this reveal. 

“My mama says I should only listen to people who are smarter than me,” He said calmly and tilted his head “Are you smarter than me?”

“Yes! I know how to count to _ten_.”

“Well, I know how to count to twenty,” The boy shrugged and went back to the flowers “So I guess _you_ have to listen to _me_.” 

Arthur gaped. He wasn’t sure how this had all gone so wrong.

“I don’t like you,” He muttered and plopped onto the ground next to him. He wrinkled his nose, eyes searching the empty forest for a moment before turning back to the boy “You’re going to be my friend.”

“No, thank you.” 

“You don’t get a choice.” Arthur informed him and just as he was about to explain how royalty worked, there was a snap somewhere. Immediately, Arthur picked his stick back up. The boy glanced over before going back to his flowers.

“I’m armed!” Arthur warned and there was another snap.

"Arthur?”

Oh no.

“Hi, mom.” He greeted as the snapping got louder until two figures emerged from the brush. “I found a boy.” He added, pointing beside him. "He’s mean.”

“I am not.” The boy scowled and stood up to wave at the adults. “Hi father!” He said and Arthur frowned to turn and look at the man beside his mother. He was big. Maybe even bigger than his own father which was a little annoying and had lots more hair that was long with a beard. Whatever. Beards were stupid.

“You have a child?” Arthur’s mother asked, turning to the stupid bearded man.

"Uther sent men after we left to kill the ‘deserters’. I found solace with a woman on the outskirts of Cenred’s kingdom." He shrugged and smiled warmly at the other boy. “Merlin, come say hi to the queen." He added and the boy beside Arthur scurried up.

Now wait a moment.

"Don’t talk to my mom.” He mumbled and pushed him back down. Merlin - that was a stupid name - scowled up at him before his eyes burned gold and Arthur found himself suddenly also tumbling to the ground with a yelp.

He was like Aunt Nimueh! 

“That’s cheating!” He shouted and got back up to shake a finger at him “You’re a cheater!”

“It is not!” Came the indignant response. Good God. Before he could launch into a rampage about how he was definitely a good-for-nothing-no-class cheater (words directly taken from the cook), his mother cleared her throat. 

"That’s enough of that.” She told them and Arthur had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything more. "And you shouldn’t be scolding anyone Arthur Pendragon. I asked you to stay in one place and I find you somewhere completely different.” She tacked on. Arthur wondered if she was even aware that she was ruining his life.

"Hello, your highness.” Merlin said and looked her up and down. “You have pretty hair.” He said, dusting himself off. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“My hair is the same color.” He mumbled and Merlin scowled.

“It doesn’t look pretty on you.” He said flatly. Arthur stared. He was pretty sure he had found his arch nemesis. Heroes always had one in stories so Arthur knew he’d eventually come across such a foe but he’d imagine them being much bigger and uglier. Stupid Merlin even had to ruin that for him.

"Merlin.” The bigger man chided and fixed him with a look. Merlin made a face before turning to look at the prince through narrowed eyes. 

“It looks kind of pretty on you.”

“I meant you needed to apologize.” The man snorted and Merlin sighed.

“Oh. I’m sorry I said your son didn’t have pretty hair like you." He said to Ygraine. The man ran a hand over his face but seemed to accept that was as good as it was probably going to get.

“Thank you, Merlin. It was nice to meet you.” His mother lied. Arthur knew she was lying because it definitely wasn’t nice to meet him but he was sure he wouldn’t be allowed to say such a thing. “Balinor, thank you for meeting with me. I hope we can figure something out.” She added to the man and held out her hand. Arthur skipped over to take it. 

“I respect you, Ygraine. That’s the only reason I agreed to meet at all.” Balinor said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I can tell you want to make things right, but I doubt anyone is going to be open for a treaty when your husband was the one who snuck out to launch an attack.” He scowled and shook his head. “If you can’t control him then we really can’t take your word.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he agreed with anyone speaking ill of his father, but his mother didn’t seem offended so it was probably fine.

"I won’t hand Arthur a broken kingdom,” His mother said darkly, hand tightening around his own “So if Uther doesn’t want to cooperate I can find ways to fix that.” She said. There was an air to her words that didn’t seem particularly kind, but Arthur didn’t pay them much mind since he was sticking out his tongue at Merlin.

"Ah, yes." Balinor said slowly and looked down at him. "Your little one seems to have... Spirit." He said slowly and Ygraine scowled. "Your spirit." He tacked on, eyes flicking up to look at her. The scowl deepened.

"My son is a future king."

“He can’t even count to twenty.” Merlin told her calmly. Arthur kicked some dirt at him. His mother frowned, eyes flicking between the two before giving a slow nod of acceptance. It was only after giving both Balinor and Merlin polite goodbyes that she turned look down at her son.

“Arthur, sweetheart, you do realize our tutors are teaching you multiplication, right?” She asked, looking at him curiously. Arthur shrugged.

“You always say to not let your enemies know how smart you are.” He nodded. A hint of a smile touched her face.

“So you said you couldn’t count to twenty?"

“I’m a good actor.” He informed her stoically. "Thank you for not blowing my cover."

There was a pause before she leaned over to kiss his head.

“Of course, lion. I love you.” She said and because his mother could never be his enemy he said it back.

* * *

Arthur was well aware of the names people called his mother.

Ice Queen. Mother of Frost. Angel of Death. They were all ridiculous. Arthur thought he could come up with better at his tender age of nine. Most of Camelot weren’t too concerned with his opinions on the matter though. Which was a shame because If anyone had a right to be angry with his mother it was surely him. Not that he was. A little concerned maybe, but he liked to think he was smart enough not to jump to conclusions.

"You made your point, my lady.” One advisor, Landon or something, was saying a little desperately as Arthur trailed behind. "You cannot keep your own people locked out of the kingdom-"

“I can.” Ygraine interrupted without so much as a break in step “I told my husband if he left for battle that I would not let him back in. I told each of the men that followed him such. I believe there are quite a number of knights who stayed behind for that very reason. It is not my fault that they chose the wrong side.” She said simply. "Nor it is my fault that my husband is an idiot. He should know that I don't bluff." She added and glanced over at Arthur. "I apologize for being blunt."

"You call him an idiot to his face all the time, mother." Arthur informed her. Ygraine frowned.

"Well, yes, but not to yours." She said, pushing aside some curtains so that the balcony was revealed. Sunlight streamed in as Arthur had to fight to keep his expression blank at his mother's obvious confusion on the matter.

"He often complains to me of this matter," He told her. "Apparently he considers it cruel for you to say such and often turns to me for sympathy." He explained. He waited to watch his mother roll his eyes as she simply waved her hand in annoyance before stepping outside.

"I can be an idiot too." She said in what was probably the closest to apologetic he had ever heard her. Arthur scoffed.

"No, you're not."

"I'm not."

And people complained about Arthur's arrogance. Where did they think he got it from?

“Are you sure this isn’t about the Lady Morgana?” Landon asked. Arthur blinked. Morgana hadn’t been around lately that he knew of. She might be visiting soon with Gorlois planning to fight as well, but he wasn’t sure what she had to do with anything. “My lady, we’ve all seen the way you look at the girl. The king has sworn us to secrecy but-"

“Then I’d imagine you would do well to keep your secrets.” Ygraine interrupted coolly though her fists clenched by her side. “I’m not a fool, Landon. Of course, I know. However, I won’t let that knowledge affect my decisions.”

“This... This could simply ire at your husband, could it not?" Landon continued, almost desperately as the words tripped over one another. "You have refused to let them inside when a _war_ is taking place outside. They’ll die!”

“Then perhaps they should try to negotiate,” His mother said innocently “As I suggested three years ago and everyday since. I have patience, Lord Landon, but I also have power for when that runs short.” She said and waved him away. Landon spluttered for a moment but when his mother turned back to him quickly dipped into a bow before moving away. Arthur aimlessly went to her side.

“You are going to let them back in, right?” He asked, watching the smoke rise from far out towards the borders of the kingdom. Ygraine glanced at him.

“Yes. Possibly tonight.” She said, tapping a finger against the balcony. "Nimueh has promised to try and convince the other sorcerers to retreat so our men may live." She said thoughtfully "What do you think?" She asked, looking down at him. Arthur frowned.

"I...Don’t like that father is left out there." He admitted slowly and Ygraine nodded "Why didn’t he listen to you?" He asked and his mother sighed.

"It’s...No simple issue." She said slowly and smiled weakly at him "He thinks it’s the right thing to do for you. Your father believes a kingdom should be in submission of its ruler." She said and Arthur pursed his lips.

"From what I can tell, you think the same." He said and Ygraine looked him over. If anyone else had been so blunt they might have lost their heads, but Arthur could only see fondness in her eyes as she gave a small nod.

"I think it’s better to make allies rather than enemies. Especially with your own people. However, if there are those who insist on being your enemy... Then I do admit I take the route of trying to overpower them.” She said and tapped the end of his nose. “But you can decide what you believe in when your older. I have a council meeting to go to.” She told him and Arthur nodded. He needed to visit Nimueh anyways.

Except it wasn’t Nimueh he found within her chambers.

 _"You!"_ He gasped when he spotted Merlin on the floor, tongue sticking out in concentration as he drew something in a piece of parchment in front of him. Merlin glanced up and frowned.

"You.” He said, looking far too displeased for someone who was in _Arthur’s_ castle. What gives? He expected the prince to not be around when he invaded?

"What are you doing here now?" He asked with a hint of exasperation. Merlin and Arthur has seen one another briefly a few more times since meeting. Balinor often like to sneak into the castle to plot with his mother and Arthur pretended not to notice in favor of annoying Merlin before they both disappeared into the depths of the night.

"Your mom said we have to hide here.” Merlin mumbled and sat up. He looked tired. “Your father isn’t allowed to know." He said and Arthur stared. He supposed, technically, they were now on opposing sides of war. Plus, Merlin was his arch nemesis... but if his mother said it was okay then he wasn’t going to tell his father either. So instead he sat down.

"Well, shouldn’t your dad be here too?” He reasoned, looking around. The room was obviously in use but Arthur didn’t see any signs of Balinor or his stupid beard. There were no boots or large leather coats or any crests with dragons on them. Merlin flinched.

"My mother came with me.” He said quietly and his fingers twitched "My father is....He’s gone.” He continued, looking at his hands. Arthur blinked. But Balinor... He controlled dragons, right? How could someone who controls dragons just die?

Merlin didn’t answer of these questions. Not that Arthur was stupid enough to actually ask them. He just continued to look at his drawing. Arthur wondered with a sense of dread if his own father had been responsible.

“I’ll get you some pie.” Arthur decided and stood up. Merlin stared.

“What?"

“Pie. My mom gives me pie when I’m sad so I think that’s what you do. And you can’t be sad.” He tacked on quickly “Because you’re my enemy and if you’re sad then you aren’t a good enemy and you’re already kind of bad at being an enemy.” He reasoned, brows coming together in attempt to explain the nuance of the situation. Merlin nodded.

"I guess,” He said and wrinkled his nose “Do you know how to make pie?"

“I just ask the cook to make it." Arthur shrugged and for a moment the lines in the other boy’s face disappeared in favor of a small smile. “Because I can tell people what to do.” He added, just in case he had forgotten. The smile widened.

"You’re so annoying.” Merlin told him though there wasn’t much ire to it. Arthur supposed it was fine because they were enemies.

He visited Merlin a lot after that.

His father returned... And didn’t agree to a peace treaty. However, he had learned his lesson and refused to leave Camelot’s walls for the next round of battles. Most of the knights wouldn’t fight either (upon realizing his mother would definitely let them die if they pressed their luck again). So what ended up happening was the war moved within Camelot. Which was... Not good. But not completely bad either.

There was a strange amount of nuance to it all.

"Good morning." Arthur greeted just as a man got stabbed. The person in question getting stabbed (his name was Nico) waved as the person doing the stabbing (that was Leon, a knight of his father’s) gave a nod. "Do you need me to get Gaius?" He asked, nodding to the blade that was impaled in Nico.

"Ah, hello, your majesty. I'm fine. Nimueh has our blood in the Cup of Life again." Nico said and Leon scowled as he pulled the sword out. No blood spilled out.

"What's the point of _fighting_ you?" He asked in disgust. "I appreciate the honor that comes with serving the royal household, but I fear I am not paid enough for this." Leon said, raising the sword in a defensive position.

"Maybe you should ask for a raise." Nico suggested, ducking when Leon lunged forward to chop off his head.

"...That's a good idea. Are you getting paid for this?"

"I would gladly fight injustice for free!" Nico shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "But, yes. I am. We've unionized."

"Good morning young prince!" Sir Kay greeted as he dove under a table and some sorcerer froze from his place within the battle to turn his eyes to Arthur. Nimueh marched over amidst the chaos of flying swords and spells and hit the man in the head.

"That’s Ygraine’s son.” She snapped and the sorcerer frowned before begrudgingly letting his eyes fall away from the prince.

Despite the fact they were at war there were some people who had been pretty much given immunity. His mother and Arthur were two such people. His father’s forces refused to touch them for obvious reasons and the magical community had accepted they were allies so essentially they were free to come and go as they pleased.

Surprisingly, Merlin and _his_ mother were also given immunity. This was more of a misunderstanding though. When Merlin turned twelve people started mistaking him him for someone named Emrys and whoever Emrys was apparently was a big deal. Ygraine also had promised Balinor to look after them so nobody really dared to cross her and attack despite Uther’s frustration on the matter.

"...need to keep them away from my son!” Uther was shouting as Arthur moved past more fighting to approach where a guard was awkwardly putting himself between Merlin and the king. Merlin was making butterflies in his hands like the idiot he was. Honestly. Arthur hated the fact his enemy went around making _butterflies_. Couldn’t he summon a lion or something? At least _try_ to look intimidating! 

“Sire, I’m sorry,” the guard standing between Uther and Merlin was saying “But her majesty was quite clear on the matter. If the prince wishes to visit Hunith and her child he may.”

Ooh. That wasn’t worded right at all. Arthur cleared his throat, all too aware of his father steadily turning more and more red by the second. Merlin glanced up and smiled.

“Look who it is! The prince of prattiness himself!” He called and Arthur turned to his father.

“Don’t worry, my lord. I am well aware that Merlin and I are not friends.” He told the man seriously “I only visit so I may know his weaknesses.” He promised lowly and leaned in closer to the king “He’s allergic to blueberries.” He whispered and stepped away. Uther stared.

“What do I owe the honor?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. Arthur sat across from him, ignoring his father moaning his defeat in the background.

“You stole my socks.” Arthur said, cutting straight to the chase. Merlin wrinkled his nose.

“Why would I want your smelly socks?”

“I don’t know! You’re the one that stole them.” Arthur grumbled and reached over to lift Merlin’s pant leg “And don’t act like you didn’t! You’re wearing them.”

“Maybe I have the same pair.”

“You do not! I - _is that my shirt?”_

“No.”

“Liar!” Arthur shouted and kicked him “Just you wait until I finish my knight training. I’ll kill you so fast...” he muttered and Merlin rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! Not in this war because I don’t think I agree with it, but afterwards you and I are going duel and I’m going to win.”

“I have magic.” Merlin pointed out. Arthur made a face.

“Right. I’m sure your butterflies will get me.” He grumbled. Merlin considered, holding out a finger to let one flutter down.

“...I could make them poisonous.” He suggested. Arthur stared.

“That would actually be really cool.” He admitted and there was a loud clatter from somewhere down the hallway. Now that Uther was gone, the guard from before easily stepped aside to reveal Ygraine walking in with two girls. Arthur recognized Morgana - even covered in blood and dirt - but not the other girl with curly hair and big eyes that were currently filled with tears. Morgana had only just started living with them which wasn't very fun because he had to actually talk to her sometimes, but he knew if he complained that he would get in trouble so he had to resort to sighing most of the time.

"Merlin, do you know where your mother and Gaius is?" Ygraine asked and Morgana puffed out her chest.

"I don't need a physician!" She shouted and then wiped blood off of her lip with a grimace. "It doesn't hurt, don't worry." She added to the other girl, voice going soft as she grabbed her hand. Arthur couldn't be sure what was happening so he looked at his mother who was glaring at the pair in obvious irritation.

"We're getting Gaius." She informed Morgana flatly.

"He and my mother are helping the wounded knights." Merlin said and waved "Hi. What's your name?" He asked the mystery girl. She was clutching at Morgana as if hoping to hide behind her before being distracted by the other girl's busted lip and reaching up to dab at the blood gently.

"I'm Gwen!"

"And she's my friend. I saved her from the mean boys. Not you." Morgana added fiercely. Arthur groaned. Morgana was so _annoying_. His dad said she was being like this because her dad died but Arthur didn't think that was a good excuse. Merlin's dad died and he was annoying to but he was also his enemy so that was probably different. The girl - Gwen - didn't seem to realize she was getting mixed up with the wrong sort because she only looked at Morgana with doting eyes.

"You have pretty hair!" She informed her, touching at Morgana's loose ponytail "Could I braid it?"

"Perhaps I should leave them with you to wait until Gaius returns?" Ygraine asked as Morgana accepted the invitation and plopped herself on the ground so that Gwen could begin brushing her hair. "Morgana, you do realize Uther will not allow you to be friends with a peasant girl?" She added before Arthur could object. Morgana froze.

"...I'll beat him up too." She whispered. Arthur gasped, a bit offended she thought she could beat up his dad. He was a little _more_ offended at Merlin looking at her with obvious awe. Ygraine remained unimpressed.

"You could have her as a maid." She said and Morgana considered this.

"I'm going to pay her a _billion_ gold coins."

"No."

"A _million_."

"No."

"A _hundred."_

"No."

"...Fifty?"

"Very well." Ygraine said and Gwen squealed in excitement as she launched herself at Morgana. Arthur frowned, watching Merlin's face carefully as he looked at them.

"You should be my servant." Arthur suggested and Merlin's eyes redirected back to him. He tilted his head, tapping a finger on his lips for a moment as if considering the scenario very seriously. Arthur waited. Finally, Merlin leaned forward and patted his knee.

"I would poison your food."

* * *

The war continued.

Which was unfortunate because it put Arthur in a not-so-great position. 

“He’s old enough to fight!"

“If you think you can just _draft_ my son into your war-"

“Ha! My war... This would have finished years ago if you hadn’t turned against me, Ygraine."

"Turned against you?” His mother scoffed, chest puffing out as she looked Uther over with thinning lips and a clenched jaw “If I truly harbored no friendly feelings for you, my love, I would have cut open your throat as you slept." she said, taking a step closer. “In fact, my feelings for you are the _only_ reason this war is not finished. Don’t think yourself above me, Uther.” She warned and Arthur sighed.

“You just know he would fight with me given the chance,” Uther spat out "You wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of him being the one to make you confront your wrongs."

Oh boy.

Arthur watched the millions of emotions flicker through his mother’s face for a moment before it went completely blank, eyes turning cold and face almost like marble. There didn't appear to be so much of an inch of warmth in her despite the fact Arthur had been privy to it so many times.

“If he wants to fight. He can. But you cannot force him to.” Was all she said before sweeping from the room leaving Arthur to consider exactly how screwed he was. It really wasn’t fair. Choosing a side meant choosing between his parents, both of whom he loved dearly.

"I don’t think you should fight,” Merlin said, measuring some herbs “If you get hurt then our duel won’t be as fun. I would prefer to beat you at your best." He explained as Arthur scowled. Merlin merely shrugged and grabbed another bottle of tonic to mix with the herbs.

"Fighting isn’t the issue. I would be fine if I did-“

“Arrogant.”

“Be quiet,” Arthur sighed “I just don’t know what to do.” He admitted. Merlin stared at him. Arthur rose his eyebrows. Usually when working for Gaius the man rarely paused in his work. He wasn’t sure what make him hesitate right now.

“...are you serious?” He finally asked. Arthur rose his arms in frustration. Obviously. “Arthur, what the fuck?” He asked, looking genuinely displeased as he put both the herbs and tonic down. “This shouldn’t even be a consideration. You would really fight with your father?” He asked. Oh. Right. Merlin was on the magical side of all this. His bad. 

"He’s my father, Merlin.”

“So? He’s Ygraine’s husband! And I’m prepared to bet she’s going to kill him any day now!” Merlin told him, voice rising “And why does that factor into anything? He’s wrong. You know he’s wrong. He’s treated my people badly from the beginning and refused to accept it when people called him out. He _started_ this war. How are you even - ? Get away from me.” He said and pointed towards the door. Arthur gaped.

“This is my castle!”

“How about I call your mother down here and ask whose castle this is?” Merlin spat out. Arthur wanted to object to that but he had already been shoved out of the room to have a door magically slammed in his face.

Rude. Well, whatever. Merlin didn’t know what he was talking about. His mother would definitely say the castle belonged to him. Though...In all fairness she might not agree with Arthur on everything else.

“How do you do it?” Arthur asked her that evening. Ygraine blinked at him.

“Well, I spent my youth in corsets, Arthur. Wearing armor isn’t so different.”

“What?"

“...what were you referring to?” She asked slowly, pushing aside some forms. Arthur was going to save the corset conversation for a different time because he wasn’t sure when his mother planned to be wearing armor but that wasn’t the point.

“Going against father. I find I can’t think clearly because I don’t wish to upset him nor you. It makes me question the standing of things. Father can be wise and holds good counsel so he must have his reasons for being so against magic. How can I choose?” He asked, running a hand over his face.

His mother looked at him.

“Merlin is upset with you, isn’t he?” She asked, quite bluntly. Arthur blinked.

“How did you know?”

“Call it a hunch,” She scoffed and rubbed her eyes. “Arthur, I’m afraid I won’t be much use here. I make my decisions because I know who I am, what I want, and who needs my protection. I do love your father. Not as much as I once did, it’s true, but ultimately I had to decide what my priorities were and he wasn’t at the top. It hurt, but I think it would hurt much more if I wasn’t honest with myself.” She told him and gave a weak smile “you aren’t old enough to know your heart yet...But now is the time to learn. And you’ll make mistakes, surely. I promise to never hold them against you." She said, tapping her quill against her desk. Arthur nodded.

“Thank you, mother.” He said and stood up. 

“There is one thing, however,” She tacked on as she raised a single finger up “That I would like to offer a piece of advice on that will prevent you from making a mistake. Just the one.” She promised and Arthur tilted his head. “Don’t upset Merlin too much. You’ll regret it.” She said. He stared. 

“What? Why?”

“Give it a few years and you’ll understand.”

“Why can’t I understand now?” Arthur tried and she only smiled at him fondly before going back to her forms.

“Because you’re young and stupid. It comes with being sixteen, don’t worry.” She told him. Arthur frowned at that. “Just make sure things are right with him and then you can thank me later.” She said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Mothers. He turned to leave, but not before there was another knock on the door. The knock hadn't even finished and it opened, revealing a pale and tired looking Morgana. Arthur grimaced. He wondered how she would feel about him fighting given how Gorlois died...

"My queen,” She said, voice wavering and Arthur inwardly panicked. Don’t cry. _Please_ don’t cry. “Might...Might I have a word?" She managed and Arthur could have sprinted for the door. Ygraine frowned.

"I have work, Morgana. Is this an emergency?” She asked. Arthur wasn’t sure Morgana was going to answer. She only stared at the ground, hands shaking. Something flickered of Ygraine’s face. "Sit down. Arthur, take your leave.” She added, blue eyes sharp as she put down her quill.

Arthur didn’t need to be told twice. He was gone before Morgana even crossed the room. 

* * *

"Thank you."

"Uh huh," Ygraine told him from where she was looking at some flowers “You’re welcome.”

Arthur was impressed she knew what he was referencing at all. It had been a few years since they had the aforementioned conversation.

“How did you know?” He asked, partly because he was curious and partly because he suspected she didn’t really know what he was thanking her for. Ygraine turned to him, face the pinnacle of sincerity as she reached over to grab his hands.

"Sweetheart. I need you to understand that most people don’t get that offended when another child says they don’t have pretty hair." She told him and Arthur choked as he tried to find the right words to respond. So...Yeah. Maybe she did know. 

“You knew after we first met?!” He demanded and Ygraine just gave a hum of affirmation.

“I did. Balinor said no. Which reminds me, he owes me money once I get to Avalon.” She muttered and Arthur felt his outrage rise.

“You bet on us? I thought you didn’t approve of gambling!”

“I don’t approve _you_ gambling, Arthur. You always lose.” She said with an apologetic smile. "I always win so it’s different.”

“ _Mother_.” He complained and rose his hands "I... I won't get into that. I have another issue." He said, hardening his voice a bit towards the end. Ygraine stepped back, possibly sensing the change as he fixed his face into a hard look. "Morgana." He said. His mother sighed.

While Morgana and Ygraine had always been...Cordial they had never been on the friendliest of terms. His mother was known to be cold and distant with just about everyone but Arthur. This extended to Morgana though Arthur was only now realizing that his mother might have not been acting solely on propriety. Only recently the pair had been inseparable. Arthur hadn't really considered why until this morning. "She had magic." He said and looked at her. "How could you _use_ her like that?" He frowned and Ygraine just looked at him. "You know that I have chosen your side in all things regarding magic, but turning Morgana against father was cruel. She is dear to him and the revelation that she is a sorceress... It pains me to think you had a hand in such things." He told her.

Fire crackled in the room, filling an otherwise quiet room with warmth. Finally his mother clasped her hands in front of her before nodding.

"Arthur... I didn't teach Morgana magic. Nor did I arrange for her to learn it." She told him and Arthur blinked. "She's like Merlin. Only with your father waging war on anyone who thinks to even _agree_ with a magical entity she couldn't go to him for help. So she came to me." She explained and took a long breath. "I... She is your father's daughter. I accept that. Even if your father insists on keeping it a secret, I won't. Part of me does wish to resent her for it, but ultimately she is your sister too. I can't condemn her for such a crime. I wouldn't harm her, Arthur." She said, voice softening a bit towards the end. "Even if I did hate her, I - I wouldn't use my crown for such a thing." She told him. Arthur paused. Wait. His fingers felt numb.

"She was... Born with magic?" He repeated and let his mind mull over that concept. "That is, um." He tried to find the right words. "Fuck."

Or maybe there was just one right word. He internally winced but Ygraine didn't seem bothered by the vulgarity. If anything, she simply nodded in agreement to Arthur's calculated assessment.

"I plan on giving her some of her own land. It will be good for her to be in charge of something that is solely hers... And hopefully quell any ideas she might have about taking your crown." She added off-handedly. Arthur couldn't even imagine Morgana taking sweets from a baby (and Arthur held the belief he was much cuter than any baby) but he also didn't know Morgana had magic so perhaps his observations shouldn't be held in the highest esteem. "Oh, and she could take that Gwen girl with her. Perhaps one of them might finally take the hint."

Ah. Lesbians. Arthur had figured out _that_ one. Sort of. Okay, Merlin told him, but whatever.

* * *

"Say you will avenge me."

"Well..." Arthur winced as he looked around as if someone might help him. His father gaped, looking a little affronted at Arthur's response to his request. "Father, I would, of course, wish to avenge you given that your death justified such a thing." He said slowly and Uther crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "But I don't wish to promise in case..." He trailed off. Uther scowled.

"In case your mother kills me?"

"Well, what do you mean by 'avenge' specifically? Do you mean... Go against her policies? Strip her of power? Hide the silverware? I need some guidance." He said as his father cut off a piece of met to bite into thoughtfully. After chewing for a few seconds he gave a sharp nod.

"Hang up several portraits of me so she must look at my likeness everyday and know what she has done." He said and from across the table, Ygraine scoffed, holding out a cup for a servant to refill it with wine.

"Arthur, if your father kills me then do not feel the need to avenge me. However, if you chose to then I would prefer you do it right." She said and Arthur sighed.

"And what would that entail?" He asked, fearing the answer. She took a sip of wine and looked Uther dead in the eyes.

"Chop off his head and put it on a spike on top of my grave."

Merlin choked on his food from where he was sitting across from Arthur, coughing for a few minutes before eventually sitting up again.

"Please stop inviting me to dinner." He requested weakly and Ygraine shrugged.

"You're part of the family now. There's no escaping it." She said and took another sip of wine. "Now, how do you plan to avenge Arthur should he fall in battle?" She asked and Uther pointed his fork at her in agreement.

"Yes! Given your magic I expect it should be quite the display." He said and Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking over at Arthur with raw panic. Arthur shook his head. Yeah. No. He wasn't touching that one. "Morgana plans on making a sword with her beloved's ashes and welding it in the breath of a dragon so that Guinevere may experience ultimate power if the situation ever came about." He tacked on, lip curling a bit at the mention of Gwen. It was no secret that his father wasn't terribly pleased that his daughter married a peasant. Merlin was barely accepted as it was being magic and all. Balinor's bloodline was really the only thing keeping Uther from rioting over Arthur's choice in partner.

"That's so funny. I was planning the same thing." Merlin told them dryly. Uther gave a hum of approval.

Arthur was glad that he would be asserting his power as regent next week. Him and Merlin had been planning to overthrow them both of awhile - well, just his father really (his mother would surely step aside the moment he wanted to rule), and it would be nice to order his parents to stay far, far away from one another to prevent the possibility of anyone needing to be avenged.

"I don't really think I'll need to be avenged," Ygraine continued as she picked up her fork "I asked Nimueh to put my blood in the Cup of Life so if Uther tries to kill me I can avenge myself." She told them all and Arthur buried his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honest to God don't even know what this is lmao. But I'll figure it out soon to get a second chapter of it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had been about a year into his reign as regent when his mother stopped loving him.

Okay, he knew that was dramatic and maybe (just maybe) an exaggeration, but it was what he was standing by as he looked at where she stood outside his door, eyes narrowed and jaw tightened.

"...we could do this in the throne room." He suggested. Mainly to be petty. His mother may respect his rule and did absolutely nothing to impede it, but he knew she would rather cut off of her own hand than stand before anyone in deference. If she wasn’t the one in the throne then she was not going into the throne room. End of story.

"We will not.” She said simply and rose her brows “Am I to be invited in?” She asked. Arthur looked her over. She was wearing a gown his father had gotten her years ago, deep purple embroidered with gold and the Pendragon crest. Her own sigil was also pinned on, probably out of defiance if nothing else. Arthur sighed before stepping aside.

"I’m guessing this is about Merlin," He said, feeling the headache already rising. "Are you here to make a formal appeal?"

“Don’t patronize me.”

"You’re the one being patronized?” He asked warily before closing the door with a sharp click. “You have never once questioned a single decision I’ve made - even when I know you haven’t always agreed." He shook his head “Why is this different?"

"It’s not!” She scowled "Everything you’ve chosen to do - knighting commoners to courting someone of questionable birth - I’ve barely batted an eye at. They might not have been how I proceeded but I feel I have considered all views on the matter."

“And yet it is this matter that you must break silence on.”

"Only because it is a matter of heart and not of state!" She said loudly and Arthur had to fight hard not to roll his eyes. 

"You trust me with a kingdom, but not my own feelings?" He asked. It was meant to be rhetorical, but he should have known better than to give her an opportunity to slip in a few catty comments. 

"You have to remember you are your father’s child as well as mine. The man is not known for emotional control." She said and gestured for him to sit. Arthur decided it was best to humor her and did as she bid. Predictably, she did not also sit down but instead chose to remain hovering over. "Do you know how your father proposed to me?”

“Yes." He muttered, eyes flickering to the door hopefully. Usually he hated council meetings but felt he wouldn’t be opposed to one now if an emergency required such a thing.

His internal wishes were ignored.

"Well, I’m case you’ve forgotten-“

“I promise I haven’t.”

“Don’t interrupt, Arthur. If anything, this is to your benefit. You do want him to say yes, don’t you?" His mother asked, looking down at him. Arthur blamed Merlin for this entirely. If he hadn’t been so thoroughly horrified by hearing how his parents’ marriage had gone down then Ygraine wouldn’t have been so worried that Arthur might repeat Uther’s mistakes.

"You didn’t say no!” He pointed out, a little desperately “And even if I muck it up badly I know he won’t hold it against me-"

“You’re not going to muck it up at all!” His mother insisted. Great. “Now. I need you to remember - what are ideal places for a proposal?"

“We can’t be really doing this right no-"

“Ponds, lakes, beaches, the castle, the gardens, really the list is endless. Just not a pig sty." Ygraine continued as if Arthur hadn’t spoken. "Under what other circumstances should you _not_ propose?” She asked.

“....battle."

"Thank you! I can assure you it is not fun being asked to marry someone when there is a dead man next to you and hogs trying to eat your clothing." She said, more at the ceiling then at Arthur. Perhaps she was informing God how dismayed she was. "Ideally, you should be wearing clothes-"

“Father wasn’t wearing any - ?"

“Doesn’t matter. Not the point." 

"Mother, I think I have a general understanding of how this should go." Arthur tried once again. Ygraine stared. "I will do my best to emulate the wisdom and grace you have worked for years to instill upon me to complete this mission without error.” He added on and that seemed to relax her a bit more. Finally, she sighed.

“Very well, lion. Tell me what you had planned."

“Oh,” Arthur blinked and fidgeted a bit under her gaze. “Well, I, you know...I mean, I know what I’m going to do I just haven’t gotten the specifics down yet-“

“Merlin is right. He should be the one to propose.”

"Come on!”

* * *

"It is time."

"You look scared, Merlin." Arthur smirked as he twisted his wrist to ready his sword “As you should be. I’ve told you since we were children that this day would come.” He said, letting his voice rise into a taunt. Merlin scoffed.

“Who do you think will win?” He asked and Gwaine paused in stuffing his mouth with cheese to point at Merlin. “Thought so. Percival?" He asked and the knight stopped watching Gwaine eat in horrified fascination to glance over at them.

“Merlin has magic." He said simply. Arthur scowled.

“Elyan! Leon! Take my side!” He ordered. The two knights in question did nothing more than politely clap because they were useless. “Lancelot?” He tried helplessly.

“...um, Prince Arthur is quite handy with a sword. For certain the best swordsman in the five kingdoms.” Lancelot said with a nod from where he was propped against a pile of barrels.

“Yeah, but can he beat Merlin’s magic?” Gwaine said, mouth still full “This is stupid." He added. Arthur sighed. This is what he got for striving for equality. Equally dumbass opinions. 

Merlin smiled, eyes alright with trouble as he smirked before letting his eyes flick Arthur up and down.

"I don’t know, my lord. I remember a very specific instance where you sought my magic out for protection.” He called and Arthur spluttered. While...Yes, okay, Merlin definitely had saved Arthur’s life on numerous occasions growing up it wasn’t as if he ever sought Merlin out to do such things. Except... Wait.

“I was seven!” He objected, face heating up “And that does not bare weight on our duel now-“

“What happened?” Gwaine asked and Arthur felt himself flush even more.

“My father and Queen Ygraine were meeting up late at night so I was sleeping in some guest chambers. Arthur had a nightmare and joined me.”

“No!” Arthur said, a little too loudly. “I...Was young and foolish and thought that the things in my nightmare were out to get you so I simply came to offer my protection. Obviously, I’m the only one who would be allowed to kill you since you were dubbed my arch nemesis." He explained. Merlin's smirk grew.

“Is that why you made me cast a nightlight?”

“To better see approaching enemies! Why do you even remember this stuff?” He muttered and stuck out his sword. “You’re trying time distract me!"

"Aw, don’t worry, love. You can still come and protect me whenever you have a nightmare.” Merlin cooed, voice dropping into a disgustingly sweet tone.

“Shut up and fight me." Arthur hissed and let his embarrassment fuel the first swing. Merlin ducked, giving a small yelp as he tried to avoid Arthur pummeling him straight away.

"That isn’t the way to treat someone who used to check under your bed for monsters!"

“That never happened! Merlin!” Arthur shouted as Percival and Elyan began to snicker “Tell them that isn’t true!” He growled, swinging the sword again. This time Merlin flicked his wrist and the metal instantly became heavy in his hands, sending both it and Arthur hurtling towards the ground.

Fine then. If that’s the game he wanted to play. Arthur would play it.

"This is a lot of talk for someone who cried when I said I liked Guinevere better than you." He started and bit back a grin when Merlin faltered.

"You were just saying that to get a rise out of me. I was... Giving you what you wanted.” He objected and Arthur scoffed.

“Really? Why did you go tell Morgana I was going to marry her then?" He asked, trying not to react when the sword got lighter. Merlin sniffed.

"I thought she should know given that she fancied Gwen."

Yeah. Arthur was pretty sure he still had the bruise from Morgana's reaction after _that_.

“Okay then. Also, while we’re on the topic of you being _so_ over the moon for me, how about we discuss how you cursed Princess Vivian for falling in love with me without realizing she was under a love spell... You almost started a second war over that, didn’t you?” He frowned and Merlin spluttered.

"It wasn’t because I - I mean, obviously I liked you but I didn’t - I just -" he tried and Arthur picked up his sword now that Merlin’s magic had lifted under the weight of his flustered ramblings.

"Yes?” He asked and Merlin went to raise his hand again, lips seconds away from murmuring another spell when Arthur simply slapped it down with the blunt edge of his sword.

_“Ow-”_

“Remind me what it took to break that love spell?” He asked and when Merlin went an even deeper shade of red, put the point of the sword to his throat. “I win.” He grinned.

Merlin stared.

"You...Rematch!” He scowled and pushed Arthur’s sword away “That wasn’t fair, Arthur!” He complained, but Arthur only laughed and slung his weapon over his shoulder as he gave a cry of victory. The knights all politely clapped (except Gwaine who was claiming that wasn’t a duel as much as it was foreplay) and Arthur gave a low bow.

“Finally. After all these years I’ve defeated my mortal enemy.” He sighed in victory. Merlin’s scowl deepened. 

“I’m retracting my acceptance to your mother’s proposal."

"Ha! As if you would...Wait. My _mother’s_ proposal?" Arthur frowned, momentarily forgetting his victory as he spun around to look at where Merlin was muttering still. He narrowed his eyes. “Did she propose to you _for_ me?” He demanded. Merlin paused.

"...in fairness. It was a really lovely proposal.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

* * *

So...To preface, it wasn’t like his mother hadn’t sentenced people to death before. Granted, it wasn’t as often as his father doled it out, but to be very clear she definitely had looked men in the eyes and told them quite calmly and firmly that they would die for their actions. Very rarely - if at all - did she waver in her decisions nor was she swayed into giving second chances.

Arthur was, admittedly, a big believer of second chances. This was mainly because of Merlin. They had a nice way of balancing one another out. Arthur came from two people who weren’t particularly soft. Both his mother and father were stubborn and stoic with guts of steel and an uncanny ability to follow through with their threats and promises. He had been raised to do the same.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t have those qualities. It’s just that Merlin had shown him through experience or just outright lecturing that it paid off to listen and show kindness. Arthur truly did believe that mercy was a strength all of its own (and that even his parents sometimes bent to its will). 

Unfortunately, that also meant that Arthur was occasionally... Too trusting.

Which is kind of what led them all here in the first place.

"No. I am regent and my word is final on the matter. He will not be sentenced to death unless it is under my orders. Not yours." Arthur said firmly, pacing back and forth. Merlin put a hand on his arm, keeping him from moving as he glanced at where his mother stood with a blank expression.

"You expect me to do nothing?" She asked and turned to the man beside her, “And do you, Tristan? Do you expect me to do nothing as well?” She asked and Arthur warily turned to his uncle to gauge his reaction.

"Sister, I think..." He began, dark eyes dancing between Ygraine and Arthur. "Perhaps more time is needed to come to a solution." He said, running a hand through blonde hair.

Coward.

Arthur’s expression must have revealed his thoughts because Tristan only fixed him with an equally exasperated stare before turning back to Ygraine to put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You don’t really want him dead.” Arthur tried.

“It doesn’t matter what I want. Agravaine betrayed us. The price for such treason is death. There should be no exceptions." She said. While there was definitely anger in her eyes, it was masked by the coolness of her voice. Arthur shook his head. 

“This is my decision."

“This is _my_ brother." She immediately threw back. Arthur threw up his hands.

“Would you so easily discard me?”

“You haven’t committed treason! Nor can you, given your position!” She said, voice rising into something not quite a yell, but almost. "Not everyone is your _friend_ , Arthur." She snapped, voice hardening towards the end.

"Just because they aren't my friend doesn't mean I should _kill_ them." He said and Ygraine closed her eyes. Tristan went to put another comforting hand on her shoulder, but she merely slapped him away before moving out of the room, dress swirling around her like a river of gold as her shoes clicked loudly against the stone floor. The guards hastily moved out of the way as the door slammed shut behind her.

"I'm sorry, my sister forgets herself." Tristan said slowly "She did not mean to leave without his majesty's dismissal."

"Yes, she did." Arthur told him bluntly and shook his head "What is this? My mother has always regarded Agravaine quite fondly. Why does she wish to see him in the ground?" He asked, genuinely confused by such a reaction. Granted, Tristan had very clearly always been the favorite brother of his mother, but it wasn't as if Agravaine had been scorned by any means. Tristan sighed.

"It is for that very reason she is...Unsettled." He decided with a wary nod. "Ygraine did not see his betrayal. She brought him into your court as an advisor," He shrug "If he had gotten away with this deceit then the pain would have felt as if it had been of her own doing... She is only trying to right the wrong in the only way she knows. how." He said, bowing his head a little as he spoke. Arthur waited. Tristan was a man who always started with formality and ended with some sort of familiarity that eased him. Sure enough, his uncle glanced over his shoulder before adding: "I would keep her away from your father. God knows the man will say the wrong thing and then we'll have a proper murder on our hands." He said and Arthur felt the corner of his lips quirk up.

"Are you calling my father a fool, Sir Tristan?"

"I'm calling _you_ a fool for not sending anyone after her," Tristan snorted and Merlin seemed to sense that was probably going to be his job because he immediately went towards the door. "Good choice. She likes him." His uncle nodded and Merlin snorted.

"Of course she does. I'm the only person she can complain about Arthur to." He threw over his shoulder. Arthur nodded absently for a moment before frowning.

"Wait. She wha-" He began but stopped when Merlin slipped out the door. He blinked before turning to his uncle. "She complains about me?" He asked, a little offended. His mother complained about people, sure, but not about _him_. Tristan grimaced before offering only a meager shrug of comfort. "What does she complain about?"

"You don't write her as often as you do your father-"

"She _lives_ here! He doesn't!" Arthur threw up his hands. It was only then that a horrible sense of doom overwhelmed him as a realization hinted in the back of his mind. "Oh... He'll be here for the wedding, won't he? So will Morgana. With my mother. Here. And the _knights-_ " He said, panicking rising. Tristan being the absolute _useless_ uncle he was only laughed.

"And probably Agravaine since you won't kill him. I do think this will be quite the event, sire."

Arthur stared. He did love Merlin quite a lot... But he also loved his sanity... And it didn't look like he was going to get both.

Maybe they could elope. Yeah. Yes. _Yes._ That could work. Merlin wouldn't object. He hated the family chaos as much as he did. They could make a quick getaway and tell Leon to give his mother instructions to act as regent while they're away. That could work, right? Right. Yes. That was what was going to happen. Absolutely. Good plan. No, _great_ plan actually. The best plan there ever was.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

Nevermind. Bad plan.

"Hello, Morgana." Arthur sighed, signing off on another form. "I'm assuming you heard that my fiancé just crashed our wedding?"

"No. Merlin told you that he valued his life. Do you honestly think your mother would ever forgive you if she wasn't there?" Morgana asked, tapping her foot as she looked at him with clear exasperation. Arthur frowned at the worn parchment in front of him. He couldn't even read the words anymore he had been staring at it for so long. Nobody mentioned how much _reading_ would be involved in running a kingdom. Well... Maybe they did, but hadn't been listening probably.

"She just wants to be there so she can marry us and hold it over father." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"That is surely one factor, but you're her _only_ son. Her only child. I know she doesn't always act like she's the most emotional person but that was a cruel thing to even consider." She told him and walked over to flick his forehead. Arthur hit her hand away.

"You've assaulted a king."

"I flicked a prat." Morgana said. Arthur rolled his eyes. Clearly her and Merlin have been scrying often then. "Anyways, Gwen and I are going to be stealing the attention away anyways so don't be too worried." She informed him, a smile hinting at her lips. Arthur gave a sarcastic wave for her to continue. "I got her to stop wearing serving dresses - in fact, I've gotten her to wear some of mine. I'm sure she's a better sight for Camelot than _you_ getting married." She said proudly.

"How dare you?" Merlin's voice called from the bed "I'm going to be _stunning_."

"I thought you said you were going in pajamas?" Morgana called, not looking alarmed by Merlin's sudden presence. Perhaps she knew he was there all along. Arthur certainly had forgotten...And was now immediately filled with rage that he got to sleep the morning away while he was hounded with work and getting yelled at. A lump of blankets moved so that Merlin's face appeared.

"And I will be _stunning."_

"My father will kill you on the spot." Arthur reminded him and Merlin let out a cry of anguish before disappearing back under the covers. "Aren't you supposed to be doing _something_? Anything? I'm pretty sure I appointed you as an ambassador. How are my magical citizens doing?" He asked, picking up a book to toss at the bed. Merlin's face reappeared.

"Morgana, how are you?"

"I'm well, Merlin."

"Arthur, one of your magical citizens is doing well. Another - namely _me_ \- is quite tired."

"Oh my God, you're trying to kill me." Arthur said, putting down his quill to bury his face in his hands. Before he could further contemplate the events that led him here, the door was slammed open to reveal a very haggard looking Elyan and Percival.

" _Nobody told me my sister was here-"_ Was all Elyan managed to get out between heaving breaths before Percival pulled him out of the way.

"The king has arrived." He said and rose both of his hands "Full disclosure, he _did_ try to stab me." He added and Arthur jerked back at that.

"He _what?"_

"Oh yeah, he tried to kill me too." Elyan said, reappearing. "When he got here he asked which one of us were commoners playing as knights. Gwaine got real uppity about it said we were more knights at this point than he was king... Which didn't go over well. The man is _quick_ for his age. He got a good chunk of my arm." He added, moving his cape out of the way to show off a rather impressive looking room. Merlin was out of the bed in seconds to look it over. "Honestly, if Lancelot wasn't already dead then he might have just stood there and let Uther kill him-"

"Where is my father? Is he still trying to kill my knights?" Arthur asked loudly and pointed to Merlin. "You stay in here."

"He likes me!" Merlin objected as he tore of Elyan's sleeve to mend the wound. "He said he'd look past my peasant mother. That's pretty much a declaration of love from that one." He said and frowned "Besides, I'm not a damsel, Arthur. I'm the most powerful sorcerer-"

"Watch him." Arthur told Morgana and grabbed his sword as he left Merlin to splutter incoherently.

It only took Arthur a few minutes to find his father... This was mainly because he just followed the shouting of 'HE'S AFTER THE QUEEN!' and figured that gave a pretty good overview of what was probably happening.

He wasn't sure if he was surprised by what he walked in on.

His throne room was trashed with his father dressed in his kingly best and sword pointed directly out in front of him. At the end of the sword was his mother wearing all silver from her dress to her crown right down to her shoes and jewelry looking directly at her husband without even flinching.

"You won't do it." She said, with her chin jutted out. "Coward."

"What are you _doing?"_ Arthur demanded and both turned to him in surprise. "Put that down!" He said and Uther rose his brows at the order. The sword didn't waver.

"You refuse an order from your king?" Ygraine asked, outraged on Arthur's behalf.

" _I_ am king-"

"He's regent because you made an ass of yourself as king," His mother interrupted coolly. "Now quit playing around and listen if you remember how." She said and fixed Arthur with what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile. Arthur wasn't sure why she was reassuring him given a blade was pointed at her, but whatever. Uther spluttered, face flushing with red as his hand tightened around the sword.

"Father, please." Arthur interjected as gently as he could. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his arm and pressed down. With a sigh, Uther left the sword drop. "Thank you." He said and turned to look at his mother warily. She looked like she wanted to make another comment, but at Arthur's expression stayed quiet. "I understand there might be some animosity given some decisions I've made. However, you've both always acted with decorum despite it all and I don't see why that should stop now." He said. There was a brief hint of shame that touched his father's face though it was easily asked as he looked over Arthur with exasperation.

"We need to talk about how you're ruling my kingdom."

"He spared Agravaine's life." His mother calmly informed Uther "And it is _his_ kingdom now."

Oh, come on.

"You _spared_ Agravaine?" Uther asked, voice rising. "He betrayed you and you allowed your power to be questioned? Do you want Camelot's enemies to be privy to weakness?" He demanded. Arthur fixed his mother with a betrayed look. She only stared back. "Ygraine, I thought you would be a better advisor-"

"Is that a comment you really wish to finish?" His mother asked and held up her left hand as if expecting Uther to lean forward and kiss it. Her wedding ring glittered as the sunlight from the windows bounced off of the stones. It was interesting, to Arthur at least, that neither of his parents had taken their wedding bands off... Even when their relationship was at its worst. He supposed even with all the fights and attempts at murder they did stand by one another in their own, strange way. It was a type of love that Arthur wasn't sure he understood... Nor really wanted to. "If you wish to take my place, Uther, by all means you know how to make that happen."

Arthur honestly had no idea what that meant. Clearly, it was part of a conversation he had not been included in. He should probably be grateful for that. At any rate, it did stop his father short as he looked at Ygraine with narrowed eyes before heaving out a sigh.

"I see you have changed very little."

"It has only been a few months since we've last seen one another. Besides, I highly doubt you want me to change."

"This may be true," Uther muttered and held out his arm. His mother took it and together they left the room, leaving Arthur to try and figure out exactly what happened. He closed his eyes - a little irritated that his previous plan to elope had been stalled. Despite Morgana's scoldings he was pretty sure his mother would have gotten over it. Merlin's head popped around the corner.

"I'm glad to see your parents worked things out." He commented, walking into the throne room to glance about the ripped curtains and upturned tables. "You know, I complain a lot about how you handle things, but I do commend you for your patience." He said with a nod. "Your parents really do bring our the worst in each other, don't they?" He asked. Arthur sighed and grabbed his hand.

"You bring out the worst in me." He mumbled. Merlin scoffed.

"Are you implying that throwing muffins at me when I kick you out of bed is your worst?" He asked, tilting his head. Arthur shrugged. "You... _Do_ remember when your mother found out you used a servant for target practice and got thrown in the dungeon, right?"

"Only because you told on me. And I wasn't using him for _target_ practice. He was just holding up the target-"

"Did you really not learn your lesson?" Merlin asked and Arthur stopped talking. He thought back to how well his mother had taken that line of reasoning all those years ago and frowned.

"You bring out the best of me." He decided and Merlin's smile was downright infectious.

* * *

Arthur knew it had been a bad idea to give his mother a granddaughter.

Not that he had ever really expected to have children at all. His father had been quite scandalized upon learning Arthur wasn't planning on having any heirs to the throne. Arthur wasn't sure why he was so shocked given that he married Merlin... Perhaps he expected magic to play a role in childbearing in the same way his own birth had been orchestrated... As if Arthur hadn't learned his lesson from _that._ Ygraine hadn't been particularly bothered by it. Tristan already had several children who the crown would be passed down to after Merlin eventually got tired of saving Arthur's life and just let him die (Merlin argued adamantly this day would never come but Gwaine was resolute his belief that the man would crack eventually).

Then Anna came.

The story of how Anna got to them was pretty long and complicated that involved him and his knights on a quest to retrieve the Holy Grail. The important takeaway was the moment Merlin laid eyes on the baby bundled up and left to die in the midst of the forest she was theirs. Arthur hadn't objected by any means, but knew that even if he did... He didn't have a choice. Especially after Ygraine met her.

"Well, I'm a _princess_ and that means you have to do what I say!" 

Arthur winced - not even bothering to look at where his mother was inevitably smirking. She had told him within five minutes of being handed the baby that she hoped that Anna was just like Arthur... For the sole purpose of knowing what she went through in raising him. Somehow, she had gotten her wish.

"Oh yeah?" The boy gasped from where he was seated high above Anna, perched on a slab of stone sticking out. He was the son of one of the servants, he was pretty sure. "Then _make_ me come down, your highness!" He called and Anna spluttered for a moment - face turning bright red in outrage. She seemed to mull over her options for a moment before taking up the challenge and marching over in an attempt to climb up the wall as well.

"Oh yes," Ygraine nodded from where Arthur had been frozen in horror at his child tossing aside her crown to try and shove another child to his death. "She will one day rule as I have." She said and turned to go back to conversing with a duke.

"Mother," He choked and grabbed her arm "Please, get her down from there." He whispered. Arthur knew he could probably ask Anna to _not_ do what she was doing, but was pretty sure that would be met with a lot of grumbling.

"Anna!" Ygraine said and immediately the girl froze. "Is this boy really worth your time?" She asked and Arthur watched the consideration pass over the five-year-old before she puffed out her chest.

"No," She said calmly and pushed a strand of hair from her face "He is _not_."

The boy looked down at her, a frown hinting at his lips.

"You're not going to come up?" He called and Anna walked over to grab Ygraine's hand.

"You're not worth my time." Anna said simply "Right, grandmother?" She asked, eager eyes looking up at her.

"Right, indeed, little lion." She smiled, bopping the end of her nose. "You need to be wary of those who you pay attention to. You know, a long time ago when your father was around this age he paid special attention to a boy like that. You know what happened?" She asked. Anna froze, turning to look at Arthur critically before shaking her head. "They got _married_."

Arthur was going to ignore that... As well as his father's pleased laughter from the other end of the room. Anna went pure white.

"I...Oh dear." She frowned, biting at her lower lip for a moment before glancing back at where the boy was still watching with a slight pout. "I cannot marry you, I'm sorry. We're only children."

"Ew! I don't want to marry _you!"_

"Yes, you do! My grandma said so!" Anna yelled back, stomping her foot "And if I pay attention to you then you'll get away with it!" She called. Ygraine cleared her throat and immediately Anna froze. "I'm not paying attention to you now." She informed him and took a long breath before trying to mimic Ygraine's posture. "Can I please wear your pin?" She whispered and Ygraine solemnly took off her sigil to put onto the front of Anna's dress.

"You must wear this with pride," She warned her granddaughter "No silliness while you bear the symbol of my family." She said and bopped the end of her nose again. 

"No silliness." Anna whispered to herself before pulling her shoulders back and marching to Arthur's side. "Good morning, father." She greeted. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead humored her.

"Princess Anna." He replied. It was at this moment that Merlin walked in, eyes wandering over the crowds of people before glancing up with a sigh.

"Lionel!" He called and Anna stiffened. Oh boy. "What are you doing? You were supposed to come by hours ago." He asked and Arthur frowned. What did Merlin want with a maid's child? "Oh, good you're both here." He added when he spied Arthur and Anna. "This is Lionel. The apprentice I told you I was getting." He said as the boy dropped down from the ceiling with a thud. Arthur inwardly screamed. Merlin had mentioned a boy who (like Merlin himself) was born with magic and that he planned to train him... It was truly a tragedy that it happened to be _this_ boy.

"Hello!" Lionel smiled brightly. His eyes flicked to Anna. "I'm sorry you're going to have to pay attention to me now."

Oh no.

Anna seemed shocked into silence as Merlin gave both the kids baffled looks. After a few seconds of clenching her fists and blinking rapidly, she held up both her hands in surrender.

"No silliness." She shook her head and walked away "No silliness today. Not with grandma's pin. No silliness." She repeated and walked over to where Ygraine was watching with a fiercely proud eyes. "Grandmother, let's have some tea with grandfather." She said, giving a polite bow of her head. "Perhaps you will succeed in poisoning him this time." She tacked on. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"How often do we want Anna alone with her?" He asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Do you think we get a say in that?" He asked. Arthur sighed. From the other end of the room, Uther was greeting both Anna and Ygraine fondly. Arthur turned back to Lionel. He really hoped his mother was wrong about him. Especially since Anna held just as much similarities to Ygraine as she did to Arthur and Merlin... God, help this poor boy if ever really _were_ to fall in love with her.

It was exactly twenty years later that he thought back to that moment as he stood in front of the statue of his mother. Per her request, she had been buried with Uther (though Arthur kept finding an alarming amount of amendments to their wills stating the size of their name on the markers was to be bigger. Merlin finally admitted he had an agreement with Uther to enchant the will to say his name needed to be bigger. Ygraine learned of this and asked for the same agreement... Meaning even in death their squabbling _was never going to end)_. He laid down some flowers.

"You were right," He told her with a sigh "And whenever it is my turn to visit Avalon I'll be sure to give you your coin. You should know that Anna wore your wedding dress today... Merlin cried." He paused. "So did I, but not as much." He added on, a bit quicker. "Anyways, just thought you would want to know." He said and jumped when someone touched his elbow. " _Merlin."_ He complained.

"Anna is asking for you," His husband said and glanced over at the statue "She wants you to sign legal documents making sure that Lionel can't steal the throne from her now that their married." He explained. Arthur blinked.

"Lionel wouldn't-"

"Yeah, but she's _her_ granddaughter." Merlin said, pointing to the statue. Arthur paused.

"I'm coming." He said and looked back at the statue. "Look at what you've caused." He muttered to it and when he turned away there was a slight breeze. He sighed.

"What?" Merlin frowned, noticing Arthur freeze when he went to walk back inside. The king could only mumbled under his breath.

"Of _course,_ she's controlling the wind now. I bet you she overthrew God and is on whatever throne Avalon has."

As if on cue, thunder rumbled in an otherwise clear sky. It sounded pretty ominous but Arthur knew it was definitely an 'I love you' moreso than any sunny day could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Ygraine 100% is ruling Avalon. 
> 
> Side note: If I ever write a fic where Agravaine ISN'T horribly bullied by every character outside of Arthur then it isn't me. It's someone who has kidnapped me and taken over this account. I stand by the fact he is the Umbridge of this universe.
> 
> I feel like I don’t say it enough but thank you again for all of your amazing comments ❤️ they really make my day especially when dealing with things like quarantine and broken hearts 😂 the real world is trying to out-crazy my fanfics but I won’t let it lol


End file.
